Centre-Val de Loire
| country_flag = | state = | region = | district = | capital = Orléans | capital_type = Préfecture | capital_lat_d = | capital_lat_m = | capital_lat_s = | capital_lat_NS = | capital_long_d = | capital_long_m = | capital_long_s = | capital_long_EW = | capital_elevation = | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 39150.9 | area_share = | area_note = | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = 2014 | population_note = | population = 2577435 | population_density = auto | established_type = | established = | government = 6 departments 20 arrondissements 102 cantons 1783 communes | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = François Bonneau | leader_type =President | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | code_type = ISO 3166-2 | code = FR-CVL | code1_type = | code1 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Centre-Val_de_Loire_in_France_2016.svg | map_size = | map_caption = Centre-Val_de_Loire (in red) in France | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first =1 | website =Centre-Val de Loire Region | footnotes = |coordinates = }} Centre-Val de Loire is one of the administrative regions of France. Its capital is Orléans but its largest city is Tours. It was formed in 2014 from the territories of three historical provinces: Touraine (Indre-et-Loire), Orléanais (Loiret, Eure-et-Loir, Loir-et-Cher), and Berry (Cher, Indre). Geography The Centre-Val de Loire region is the seventh largest region of France with an area of . It is in north central France and borders with 6 regions: Normandy to the northwest, Île-de-France to the north, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté to the east, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes to the southeast, Nouvelle-Aquitaine to the south and Pays de la Loire to the west. The distances from Orléans, the capital of the region, to other cities are: * Paris, the national capital, ; * Bordeaux, ; * Lyon, ; * Marseille, ; * Montpellier, ; * Nice, ; * Strasbourg, ; * Toulouse, . Rivers The Centre-Val de Loire is crossed by the longest French river: the Loire, . Some other rivers that flow through the region are: * Eure - . * Loir - . * Cher - . * Loing - . * Indre - . Mountains The territory of the Centre-Val de Loire region is formed mostly by large plains and low plateaus. The Le Magnoux ( ), at , is the highest point of the Centre-Val region. It is in northwestern Massif Central, in the southern end of the Cher department. The highest point of the different departments in the Centre-Val de Loire region are: Departments The Centre-Val de Loire region is formed by 6 departments: Arr. = Arrondissements Cant. = Cantons Comm. = Communes Demographics , the Centre-Val de Loire region had a population of 2,577,435, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. , Place du Martroi, Orléans.]] The main cities with more than 20,000 inhabitants (2014) in the region are: Gallery File:Tours - château.JPG|Castle of Tours. File:Cathedrale Saint-Etienne (Bourges) 16-09-2006.jpg|''Saint-Etienne'' cathedral, Bourges. File:France Loir-et-Cher Blois Hotel de ville 01.JPG|Blois City hall. File:Châteauroux Musée Hôtel Bertrand 01.jpg|''Musée Hôtel Bertrand'', Châteauroux. Related pages * Touraine * Regions of France References Other websites * Regional Council website * Prefecture of the region Category:Centre-Val de Loire